Incomplete
by Lorelei-Miruka
Summary: This is...um....a oneshot. Trunks is breaking up with Pan...and Pan is not very happy about it. Horribly sappy. That's all I can say. Btw, one of my readers noticed this, it gets out of order a lot of times...so yeah...i love you all.


Incomplete

By: Crow

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT own the song 'Incomplete', 'cos if I did, I'd be rich. shows the inside of wallet, where there are plenty of cobwebs but not a penny See?

I ALSO do not own ANYONE of the characters of Dragon Ball Z, although I REALLY wish I did.

**Warnings:** Uhm, yeah…this is a pretty cruddy little piece of something or other. Err….Pan's POV, Trunks is the lover that's leaving. I can't think of anything else at the moment….Song fic.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

I look up at the ceiling and it interests me. Tiny shadowed lines litter its surface, vines of plaster poke out of the wall like tiny, white veins. I shift uncomfortably and the bed squeaks.

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

My mind replays the last few hours over and over and over and over, torturing me whether I like it or not. For what seems like eternity, I have been forcing the thoughts out. Now they swarm over me. I wonder what went wrong.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

A book lies on the floor. I read it four times straight, and I still didn't understand it. My mind kept wandering away, making my own stories up, all of them with happy endings. That's how it has been since you hurt me, me making up happy stories about us, where I win you all over again.

Too bad that they can't come true.

_I try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

There's a knock on the door. Should I answer it? No.

I roll onto my stomach and pick at a string on my plush comforter. They say that you are officially insane when you start picking at your comforter.

The door creaks open and you come in. I know it's you by the way you glide in, walking so quietly that it could be mistaken as tiptoeing, without the secrecy. I refuse to look at you, as the comforter string has now become a sort of temporary obsession.

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

You don't care. You never care. You come and sit beside me, your grey-blue gaze boring into my skull until the force brings my head up to look at you. What I see in your eyes nearly brings me to tears. You question what happened to us. Remorse weighs heavily in those grey-blue depths and pain runs rampant.

"I'm sorry." You say. "I never meant to hurt you..."

Perhaps there is hope.

"But I can't keep you anymore."

_I don't mean to drag it on,_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

"My love for you...has changed."

I bite back a sob. I had so hoped that you had come to take me back. I prayed that you would, over and over again to a God that I wasn't even sure existed. Why is fate so cruel?

"Why?" I whimper, allowing the tears to brim and spill over my eyes. I grab desperately at your shirt, your arms, anything, for fear that you'll leave—for good.

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone) _

"I don't love you anymore."

I'm dead. I know it.

I've died and went straight to hell.

You kiss my forehead and it burns like acid. I sob and scream your name, jumping off the bed and trying to tackle you as you walk out the door. You easily pry me off and push me away.

_I try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

You give me one last saddened look over your shoulder, before all tenderness vanishes and the gaze turns into something feral. I collapse to my knees, trembling from fear, sadness, and a broken heart.

"Let it go." You say cruelly.

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

/Never./ I say in my mind, though my mouth won't let the words free. You waste no time and turn your back on me. I whimper your name once more, before you are gone.

You never turn back.

My fairy tale has ended.

_...Incomplete_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I'm sorry if I have desecrated all of you good people's minds. Yes, this is bad—its been sitting in my computer for almost six months now—and yes, you don't have to be madly in love with it, but please, don't flame.

I wanted to write something sad, and I was listening to 'Incomplete' By The Backstreet Boys, which you can tell that I used the music—though I hardly like them in the first place, honest to God.

-Crow Kaiba


End file.
